1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a surface mount technology (SMT) type high frequency socket connector that has SMT type terminals soldered on a PCB through SMT soldering processes to reduce total size of the socket connector and raise the utilization rate of the PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors are used popularly in various electronic devices. Most of computer peripherals are equipped with USB connectors. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speed thereof, the USB 2.0 protocol does not meet the current transmission speed requirement of new electronic devices. Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum sets forth new USB 3.0 protocol for higher data transmission speed.
The USB 3.0 protocol is compatible with the USB 2.0 protocol and provides theoretical 5 Gbps of data transmission speed.
Furthermore, different electronic devices such desktops and laptops are connected to each other by cables for data transmission. A conventional cable has two ends, a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug and receptacle connectors are mounted respectively in the ends and may be connected to different electronic devices.
However, a USB 3.0 socket connector has two rows of terminals for implementing USB 2.0 or 3.0 protocol alternatively so that the USB 3.0 socket connector has a large size and complicated structures to increase the molding design cost and manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the USB 3.0 socket connector easily fails the high frequency data transmission due to crosstalk between high frequency signal transmission terminals. Moreover, the two rows of the soldering sections occupy more surface areas of a PCB when mounted on the PCB so decreasing the utilization rate of the PCB.
Furthermore, conventional socket connectors are mounted on the PCB through the surface mount technology (SMT) process. The SMT process reduces the size of the socket connector when compared to the through hole technology (THE) process.
However, conventional USB 3.0 socket connectors fail to simultaneously employ the SMT configurations and single row arrangement to the terminals thereof so aforementioned incompact volume and crosstalk problems still remain.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a high frequency socket connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.